Edge of Venomverse Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Tyrannosaurus rex Other Characters: * ** * * * * * ** ** ** * * * Spider-B--'s thugs * ** Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** **** **** ***** *** **** ***** Baja Motel ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Items: * * * | Synopsis1 = Fifteen years after the downfall of the Hulk Gang, James "Logan" Howlett told his adopted son Bruce Banner Jr. the truth about his family, prompting him to beat Logan to a pulp and walk away, angrily disregarding Logan's plea for forgiveness and storming off, saying Logan was dead to him. Some time later, Logan lies in a filthy motel room in Baja surrounded by empty beer bottles, muttering apologies in a drunken stupor. The door to the room is kicked down, and Warren Worthington III, who is missing a wing but otherwise looks un-aged, enters the room. Logan comes to in a pickup truck, demanding to know where he is. Recognizing Angel, Logan says he thought his old teammate had died, but Warren retorts that after what happened at Xavier's Mansion he's been looking for Logan. Logan responds that he's spent 70 years trying to forget the mansion, saying that after Red Skull and the Hulk Gang were gone he thought he'd finally be able to find peace. Angel notes that the rumors that Logan lost his healing factor are untrue, though he teases Logan over his elderly appearance by lauding his own healing factor as superior. Annoyed, Logan asks Angel where he's been, and Warren reveals he went into hiding out of fear that the Red Skull would try to take his other wing, but that he's heard Logan had killed the Red Skull and that a New X-Men had been established. Logan says he wants nothing to do with the X-Men anymore and demands to be let out, but Warren reveals he found out that Logan's son Scotty is still alive. Logan furiously decries this as impossible, having seen Scotty's body, but Warren insists it's true and says that he's taking Logan to see him now. Arriving at Xavier's Mansion, Logan tells Angel he never wanted to return after the Red Skull forced him to kill his friends and allies. Logan asks Angel where Scotty is, saying he wants to leave as soon as possible, haunted by the guilt of his unwitting massacre. Angel replies that Scotty is probably in the Danger Room, but as soon as Logan's back is turned he sprouts a biomechanical wing and launches a barrage of bladed metal feathers, shouting that Logan made the school a tomb. Logan is impaled from behind and collapses as Angel deactivates the hologram projector on his necklace, revealing that he is the blue-skinned Archangel. Logan regains conscousness to find himself in the Danger Room confronted by Banner Jr., Ashley Barton, and Archangel, suspended from the ceiling by his arms with webbing. As Logan demands to know what's going on, Banner Jr. mocks him as a sentimental old fool, revealing his plans to avenge his biological father and take back his criminal empire. Barton chimes in that she also wants revenge against Logan and to take back whats hers, and Archangel states he wants to avenge the X-Men who Logan killed under the Red Skull's control. Barton taunts Logan, saying she's been looking forward to this ever since he and Hawkeye dismantled her organization and killed her men. Logan tells her that Hawkeye loved her and wanted to bring her home, but she dismisses her father as old and washed up, saying that Logan is going to help them reclaim what was once theirs. Banner Jr. tells Logan that they're going to kill him, then use his DNA to create an army of clones. Shocked, Logan tells them that cloning him is hardly an original plan, and tries to plead with Banner Jr. Banner Jr. responds that Logan raised him to fight his battles, but now he's fighting for himself and intends to take back everything from the Hulklands to the President's Quarters. Barton reveals that after Logan and Hawkeye disgraced her and ruined her reputation, she poured a lot of resources into finding them. Saying she found something else that Logan should remember, she tells Archangel to open up a massive set of doors, revealing the Venomized Tyrannosaurus rex thought to have been killed by Black Bolt. Barton cracks a webbing whip to spur the monster into the room, and Logan breaks free, horrified to see the beast again. As he prepares to fight it, Barton webs his hands to prevent him from using his claws, telling him to say hello to her father. The Venomized T. rex lunges, and Logan tells Barton she'll see Hawkeye before he does, slingshotsing her into its mouth. After it devours her, Logan attacks the Venomized T. rex, but is unable to injure it through the symbiote and is knocked back. He throws himself into its mouth and is swallowed whole, and Banner Jr. triumphantly claims victory, disregarding Archangel's warning that they should wait to make sure that Logan is dead. Banner Jr. says that despite Barton's death they can move forward with their plan by letting Logan decompose for a few days and then creating symbiote-hybrid clones. The Venom symbiote abruptly seperates itself from the T. rex and flows down its throat, the dinosaur collapsing onto its side. Logan, bonded to the symbiote, bursts out of the T. rex's stomach, the symbiote assuring him that it's with him and urging him to tear those fools apart. Banner Jr. asks how Logan can be alive, and Archangel guesses that the symbiote must have sensed Logan's healing factor and deemed him a superior host to the T. rex. Logan mocks Banner Jr., saying the Bruce Banner he knew would be ashamed of what his son's become, and Banner Jr. Hulks out, shouting that he'll never know what his father thinks of him because of Logan. He grabs Archangel by the wings and throws him at Logan before fleeing, both Logan and Warren cursing him for his cowardice. Firing a barrage of blades at Logan, Archangel sneers that Logan has become good at killing children in his old age, citing the deaths of Scotty and the children who had attended Xavier's school for mutants. Logan protests that he wasn't in control of himself, but Archangel angrily calls him a liar, hitting him with a flying kick and shouting that Logan has always been a killer. Firing another barrage of bladed feathers, Archangel declares his intent to avenge the innocents Logan killed, but Logan realizes that with the symbiote the blades cannot touch him, making him invincible. Catching the blades with tendrils, the symbiote agrees and notes that no-one present is innocent, throwing the blades back at Archangel - killing him - and urging Logan to let it feed on his rage and not let Banner Jr. escape alive. As Hulk Jr. flees through the mansion, Logan lunges at him from behind, furiously demanding to know if he thought he could just walk away after trying to kill him, and after everything he did for him. Hulk Jr. grabs Logan by the face and slams him into a wall, snapping that Logan killed his father and lied to him his whole life. Logan retorts that Banner Jr. didn't need to know the man his father had become, but Banner Jr. cuts him off saying he never knew his father at all. As he prepares to punch Logan's head in, saying it's time to finish what he started, the symbiote catches his fist and forces him back, sneering that Banner Jr. Jr.'s Hulk-strength is no match for its and Logan's. Logan snarls that Banner Jr. is right that it's time to end this, kicking him over and throttling him with tentacles. Logan snaps that Banner Jr.'s father had been his friend and that he'd tried to raise him to make things right, snarling that he hopes revenge was worth dying for. As Logan prepares to impale Banner Jr. on his claws, the symbiote triumphantly urging him to do it, Logan has a flashback to the fight that had occurred when Banner Jr. had learned the truth of his family. Ripping the symbiote from his face, Logan says that he can't kill Banner Jr. because he's like a son to him, not noticing a portal opening behind him. Logan tells Banner Jr. the reason he kept the truth a secret for so long was because he loves him, but the portal engulfs him before he can finish and he ends up saying the last three words to the Venomized Captain America, who sarcastically says that's sweet of him before ordering him to get on his feet, saying they have a war to win. | Solicit = RIDE OF THE WOLVENOM! • Logan’s adopted son, Scotty, has been missing for years… • …but Warren Worthington III, formerly the X-Man called Angel, has found Logan at the bottom of a bottle to bring him a message: Scotty is alive, and Angel knows where he is. • A new and original story from Ryan Key, lead singer of Yellowcard, set after the events of the original epic OLD MAN LOGAN! | Notes = * Unlike in Spider-Verse, where she was called Spider-Girl, Ashley Barton's codename was censored due to the comic's T+ rating. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Fastball Special/Appearances Category:Digital Comic Code included